Winchesters Meet the Lab
by Jill's Hellhounds
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find a case in Washington DC, only problem is the FBI and the scientists from the Jeffersonian are also on the case. Will they end up working together? Rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sam, You got us a case?" Dean asked his brother, who had been on the computer most of the morning.

"Yeah, I think. So get this, these three guys turned up dead. They aren't saying much. The first death happened a week ago. Authorities are trying to keep as much away from the press as possible, but it looks suspicious."

"Great. Where?"

"That's the problem. D.C."

"Like Washington D.C.? The capital of the United States? Where the FBI that still has us as their most wanted?"

"Yep. That's the one."

"K. Let's go."

"What? Dean, are you serious?"

"Yeah. Just stay under the radar."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to find another case, am I?"

"Nope. C'mon Sammy." Dean said as he started packing. Sam just gave him his famous bitch-faces and started packing to. He thought this was crazy, but he knew his brother. He wanted to save as many people as possible. Nothing would stop them.

They got into the impala, and Dean drove off. It was about a day's journey. When they hit Virgina, Dean started talking about the case again.

"When was the last kill?"

"Day before yesterday. Dean, are you sure about this?"

"We'll be fine, Sammy. We just need different disguises."

"Ok. We will be fine." He whispered, trying to reinsure himself, but he still had a bad feeling.

In D.C., Agent Booth was talking to Dr. Brennan about the case.

"What'cha got on the bones, Bones?"

"It's strange, I still can't find cause of death. Cam said that the last tocks screen didn't show up anything. We have done every possible test on the bodies, and still nothing."

"You'll get it. You always do."

"Not this time, Booth." As she said this, Booth pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.

"We will get this guy. We always do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean decided it would be best to go for FBI and just fit in and not draw attention as best as they could. Ok, Dean decided it and Sam was forced to go with it. Within a couple hours after the plan was made, another body dropped, the same way as the others. They raced over to the crime scene filled with FBI. When they sneaked in, they grabbed all the information they could. They ended up finding sulfer and a hex bag. They took the hex bag with them when they left.

They were back at their crappy motel room within a couple of minutes.

"Great. We have at least one demon witch, if not more." Sam said, sitting on his bed.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically, throwing the library book from his lap onto the table filled with more books. "This is going to be hard. Just stay down. Maybe we can do this without the FBI." Just then, they heard banging on the door.

"FBI. Open the door Winchester."

"Son of a bitch. Sam, hide."

"But, Dean-"

"No buts. Hide."

Dean waited for Sam to hide. Then, he opened the door to a man and woman.

"Hello Dean. Special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. You are under arrest."

"For what?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk.

"Seriously? For what you have done in the past. The murders. You are also a suspect." Brennan said. She sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. That." Dean still had his cocky smirk on.

"Come on." Booth had his handcuffs out and pined Dean's hands behind his back. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. Before you left, we had a fight. He left. Don't know where." Dean lied, but they believed him. They dragged him out of the motel room. "Where we going?" Dean was back to the cocky smirk.

"None of your damn business." Agent Booth said sternly. It made Dean laugh. He was enjoying annoying the two. "You think that's funny?" Booth said almost in an 'I-want-to-punch-the-crap-out-of-you' kind of way.

"Yeah." Dean smiled from ear to ear.

"Booth, just ignore him" Brennan looked up to Booth.

"Awe. Your girlfriend's helping you." Dean sounded like a high school bully now.

"I'm his wife."

"Good combo."

"Just shut the hell up." If only looks could kill. Booth opened the car door ad shoved Dean in. Dean kept quiet for the whole ride.

The made it to the questioning room and let Dean sit down. Booth and Brennan sat in the two chairs on the other side of the table.

"Dean, it's amazing how much you have been able to do and get away with, and yet, people say you helped them. Why is that?" Brennan said first.

"I didn't murder anybody." Dean said.

"Sure buddy." Booth said laughing. "Then who did?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Not who. What." Dean said. If they are on the same case, they will either believe him, or think he's crazy. Either way, he tried to help them. "In St. Louis, a shapeshifer, in Baltimore, a police officer, but a ghost was haunting people before they died. That cross country road trip, Leviathan. I was caught on tape a few times beating people, but I never killed them. At the moment, here, I believe they are witches. I'm not one hundred present sure yet though. Could be demons." Dean said all that before smiling, trying to get them to believe them.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and another agent came in with a phone.

"Booth. Sam Winchester wants to talk to his brother. Should we let him?"

Booth had an evil smirk on his face. "I think it would be ok." The other agent brought Dean the phone.

"Dean?"

"I'm here, Sammy. What's up?"

"It's definitely demonic witches. But there's one like Rowena as well, I think."

"Awesome."

"So what does the FBI want?"

"Oh, just what Agent Henricksen wanted."

"Who?"

"Remember the agent that came after when you still had those psychic visions?"

"The one who died when Lilith came for us?"

"Yup. He came after you during the rise of the witnesses."

"Oh, yeah."

"Keep an eye out for these guys though. They're on this case, too."

"No agents in the line of fire. Got it. Dean, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Sammy" Dean hung up the phone after. "You guys can come out from behind that wall now. I know you heard that whole conversation." Booth and Brennan came back into the room.

"Who's Lilith?" Booth asked.

"Demon that wanted Sam's head on a plate."

"You actually believe that?" Brennan asked, generally confused.

"If I didn't, I'd have a different job, sugar."

"Don't call me sugar."

"Fine."

"Who's Rowena?" Booth asked, to get back on topic.

"A witch. King of Hell's mom."

"Who is the King of Hell?" Booth kept asking. Brennan was to confused as to why this guy actually believed this stuff. It didn't exist.

"Demon named Crowley. And I know what you're thinking, 'what about the Devil?' Well, I don't know where he is. I think Lucifer's dead. I really don't care. I have Cas back, and he is nowhere to be found. That's all that matters."

"Who's Cas?"

"My best friend. His real name is Castiel. He is an angel of the Lord and saved my ass more times than I can count. Well, he was an angel. He rebelled, became human, and got his grace back. He still doesn't have wings though."

"That's preposterous." Brennan finally spoke again.

"Oh, yeah? Then, tell me, how those men died?"

"I'm… not sure yet." Brennan slowly regretting speaking. There was no convincing him it wasn't real.

"But I'm guessing you found sulfur at every crime scene. And a weird bag filled with strange things including either a rabbit or a cat bone?"

"How did you…"

Dean cut her off. "Because it is the same. Every demonic witch is the same. I'm not crazy. I do the same thing as you, just my bad guys are different."

"Humor me, how do you kill a witch?"

"With a special brew."

"That's it. Enough games. How did you kill them."

"I didn't."

"Then I'll lock you away until you confess." Booth yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dean. This is serious." Sam said, glaring at his brother who made the fifth joke about the situation today. "It's been three days. I've got nothing."

"Sammy. I know. Look, I'm getting out tonight and I'll help you."

Meanwhile at he Jeffersonian.

"Bones, this guy is bad news. Both him and his brother is."

"I'm not saying he isn't. All I'm saying is that there is no evidence of him killing this guy. There is no evidence at all, that's normal. It's screwing me up."

"It's what you said. Collect all the evidence even if it's not normal. All will make sense soon." Booth hugged his wife. He knew she hated when cases didn't make sense. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." he pulled away. Temperance nodded and replied.

"I love you too."

"Okay. I'm heading off to my office to see if Aubrey has anything."

"Alright. See you at home."

"You too." Booth walked out, leaving Temperance to her thought.

 _What is going on with this case? Is Dean right? Of course not. Well…_

 **I know this is late and short. Please, if you have any ideas how this should go, please comment. I thought I had something going, but I've been caught between a rock and a hard place.**

 **Also, I have made a Wattpad account, and I think I'm going to restart the story there. I'll continue this one, but Wattpad is on my phone, so I update it more frequently.**

 **Thank you so much for enjoying this story. I love to write it, even if I don't know where this is going.**

 **I promise I will do better in updating all my story.**

 **Also, if you want to check out my Wattpad account, It's Jillshellhounds. I'm pretty sure I am going to add redo this story on it and update it more frequently.**


End file.
